1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable toilet advertisement display system, and in particular it relates to a portable toilet advertisement display system for use in conjunction with a plurality of existing portable toilets arranged in a side-to-side array, for allowing the toilets to be used to provide a substantially continuous advertising presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable toilets are frequently used during outdoor events, particularly ones which draw sizable numbers of people, such as concerts, plays, and sporting events. While portable toilets provide transitory restroom facilities to large numbers of people without the expense and commitment required to install water pipes and drainage pipes required for “fixed toilets”, they have a number of disadvantages. In particular, portable toilets are generally visually unattractive, and detract from the aesthetic appeal of the environment in which they are situated. A variety of portable toilet advertisement display systems, comprising bracket assemblies and advertising panel assemblies for insertion between the brackets, have been devised for masking the walls of an existing portable toilet with advertising panel assemblies having printed sheets bearing an advertising message. These systems have the additional advantage of generating revenue from the advertisements for the owner of the portable toilets. However, these systems are limited in their ability to enhance the aesthetic appeal of a plurality of portable toilets arranged in a side-to-side array, having a gap between the individual toilets, and are useless for obscuring the gap between the toilets. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable toilet advertisement display system having a plurality of different bracket assemblies which are mountable onto corners of each of the toilets in the series, wherein the bracket attached to an intermediary toilet in the series has a projecting portion extending laterally beyond the side wall of the toilet and into the gap between the toilets. An advertising panel assembly fits within a vertical channel within the projecting portion, thereby allowing the advertising panel assembly to project into the gap, thereby providing a system which furnishes a substantially continuous advertisement, which is visually attractive as well as effective in conveying its particular advertising message.
A variety of portable toilet advertisement display systems have been devised. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,426 describes a portable toilet advertisement system which employs a cylindrical portable toilet housing which creates an effective advertising display upon what is otherwise “wasted space”. Additionally, my prior U.S. Pat. No. D452,901 illustrates a portable toilet which is cylindrical in shape, and which can easily accommodate an advertisement on a much more pleasing shape than the conventional rectangular portable toilet.
While these systems may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.